


The Seeds from a Birch (PREVIEW)

by GreninjaPrime, RedLily1104



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Pre-The Hobbit, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaPrime/pseuds/GreninjaPrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLily1104/pseuds/RedLily1104
Summary: There are many wonders to behold in the world of Arda. Be it dragons, Orcs, Elves who have lived since the Years of the Trees. One would think people would be used to the fantastic. But something has caught the attention of the White Council.Something, or someone, is reviving old and abandoned settlements of Men. Who is it? What is it? And why?Whatever is behind these miracles, the White Council will know soon enough.
Relationships: Gandalf | Mithrandir & Radagast | Aiwendil
Kudos: 5





	The Seeds from a Birch (PREVIEW)

****

_**T.A. 2646** _

Days pass quickly in the life of an Elf. As do the news that reaches their ears. To them, time blends and blurs like a mosaic of many colors. Whereas news pass like a fleeting light. Here one second, and gone the next. Just like their brethren, the Edain.

Today, the White Council had gathered in Rivendell to discuss a strange phenomenon.

Settlements of Men, long abandoned since the War of Wrath in the First Age, were returning to life. With no explanation whatsoever. This would not have caught their attention beforehand. The Men were nowhere near as long-lived as their elders, the Elves. No, a settlement coming back should not have raised questions and eyebrows, to begin with.

But the repeated pattern of deserted towns and villages suddenly returning. And all were so close to their Realms…

Something was going on.

“It has been my goal to find out how this is happening,” Gandalf reported. “But to no luck.” Visiting these villages to find who was responsible, he instead found nothing. They had been revived a long while, come to find out. Long enough none could remember the face of who had brought back their town. Little would come of investigating further. Hence he thought to bring it up with the Council. See what they knew.

“This has to be the work of a treasure hunter,” Saruman advocated. “Possibly a dwarf that has wandered far from Erebor. And looking for old places to find riches.”

Galadriel was silent, musing over the information. The scouts in Lothlórien were reporting similar happenings around the Golden Wood. Even now, while she was in Rivendell, Celeborn kept her updated on what was going on. Haldir and his men would keep a lookout for anyone who could aid in their search. Although, much like Gandalf’s attempt, their search was unsuccessful.

“How do you propose, Saruman, that a dwarf is behind this?” Elrond asked. Gandalf glanced between him and his fellow Wizard.

“If I may cut in, I do not think it is a dwarf.”

Saruman huffed. “A dwarf is a likely chance because they are treasure seekers,” he stated, as though it were a simple fact. “They care nothing for the troubles of others.”

“I think it is a man,” Gandalf countered. “A man, or perhaps a Ranger, who is wise on the layout of these areas.”

Was it truly a Man, Galadriel wondered. If it were a Man, would they have taken the treasures within for themselves? Or would they have left them with the villages? A Dwarf, as Saruman had said, would be a likely candidate if they were simple treasure hunters.

But no reports had been made about missing treasure. Nor were there any reports on lootings or burglaries.

“There is confusion on who this is,” she stated. Gandalf nodded his head in agreement.

“It is true, my Lady,” he confirmed. “I have my thoughts, but that is as close as I have gotten.”

They had found themselves at a standstill, it would seem. Reports on this matter had been sparse. Whoever had accomplished these feats covered their tracks well. And the tracks they found mingled with others who had traveled there. This made it difficult to determine their identity. As far as they knew, it could be anyone in Middle Earth.

However…

“Perhaps, this may help,” Galadriel suggested, commanding their attention. “Our rangers have reported a rather strange sight around certain settlements.” Elrond’s brow raised, questioning. “Small lights, glittering like stars.”

Small lights like stars?

“There is no answer to where these lights are coming from,” she added. “But they have confirmed the Men have seen them, as well.”

“Glittering lights?”

“Yes.”

She did not mention these lights were seen in the sky. But rather, in her words, around these settlements. If that was the case…

“If the lights are seen at eye level and not in the sky,” Gandalf mused out loud. “Then whoever is behind this is more than likely an Elf.”

“The power could have been a wizard,” Saruman added. “However, the Blue Wizards have not been seen for a while. And Radagast the Brown has only knowledge of the earth and animals.”

“Saruman and myself can say that it wasn't us,” Gandalf continued. “Only for the fact we know as much as everyone else does on this.” He set down his pipe. “Had it been us, then it would have been found out ages ago.”

“Then who?” Galadriel asked. Her eyes skimmed the room, examining their faces. “If it is not a dwarf, and it is not a Wizard, then who could it be?”

A deafening silence followed. Saruman hummed, wondering the same thing as his fellow Council members. Elrond’s brows furrowed in the middle. Gandalf gazed listlessly at the horizon. The answer to their question still evaded them. Even with the most brilliant minds together.

Was their information not enough? At this point, all they had was guesswork. No solid evidence and proof there was magic involved. If it was even used, to begin with.

“One painting of our dear Celebrían depicted floating lights around her. Known to be firelight bugs,” Elrond spoke up. “However…” He paused, then waved his hand. Dismissing the thought he had in mind.

“Is something the matter, Elrond?” Galadriel asked. Elrond paused, a wistful look in his eye.

“If it was Celebrían, then surely she would have shown herself,” he murmured. “However, I know for a fact that she wouldn't want to return to this world. Not in the state that it's in.”

Speaking of Celebrían still hurt. Even one hundred and thirty-six years after she had sailed West. No one had predicted the Orcs would waylay her on her way to visit her parents. They did not know what she had seen during her imprisonment. Nor did they ever find out. Because in the end, she couldn’t stand to live in Middle Earth anymore and sailed West. Elladan and Elrohir would never forgive the Orcs for this tragedy.

“My Lord Elrond,” Gandalf interjected. “You may be on to something, even at the feet of a painful memory.” At which, Elrond was silent.

“Elves are known to have a fair degree of mastery on nature magic,” Saruman added. “Even with some of them having less or none.”

“Didn't Radagast the Brown mention having a new friend as of late?” Galadriel questioned. Immediately, the others raised an eyebrow in questioning.

Did they hear that right? Someone willingly befriended the Brown Wizard?

“Has he?” Gandalf asked. “Normally he prefers the company of animals.” Whoever befriended Radagast, of all people, of their own free will must have been every bit as strange as he. Looking up, he saw the small, imperceptible smile on the Lady’s face.

“A letter meant for you was sent to us, instead.”

Oh.

Gandalf looked away, averting Galadriel’s gaze.

“The letter may be well and all,” Elrond interjected. “But after the last meeting in the wake of another settlement being reborn, no Elves have come forward with knowledge of these events.” He glanced at all of them. “And none with knowledge on who it could be.”

Gandalf grumbled to himself. “May the letter be presented?”

“Of course.”

Galadriel laid the letter on the table where Gandalf could grasp it. And once it was in his hands, he read it from top to bottom. The Tengwar script described, in great detail, the current happenings in Rhosgobel. Alongside curious descriptions of his new friend, as Galadriel had mentioned. And according to the letter, Radagast's new friend was… an elf-maiden of Mirkwood?

“Mirkwood?…” he questioned. “Does Thranduil know who this could be?” Nowhere in the letter did it mention the elf-maiden’s name. Only that she hailed from Mirkwood.

"The knowledge may escape him as well,” Elrond pointed out. For all they knew, this elf-maiden was unimportant to their search. She may as well have been a common Silvan Elf rather than a Sinda or a Noldo. Nobody knew.

“Mirkwood is fairly big on its own. So there could be any number of Elves there,” Saruman added. He brought up a good point. Would Thranduil even allow one of his people out of Mirkwood? And so far out of Rhovanion?

“The question remains on which one it is,” Galadriel concluded. A heavy silence fell again. None knew what to say. There were too many pieces of information missing.

Was it a Man who was restoring these settlements? Or was it a Dwarf? Perhaps it was an Elf? An _Istari_ was out of the question since Gandalf confirmed it wasn’t one of them. And was it a single person? Or an entire group? And if so, which group was it? The Rohirrim? Or a group from the Shire? Hobbits were not known to travel far out of their homes. But then again, they had been surprised before.

The sound of footsteps filled the empty silence. Elrond turned his head to see who was approaching.

“My Lord Elrond?”

Ah, it was only Lindir. And he looked… stunned? Astonished? Bewildered?

“What news do you bring, Lindir?” Elrond asked. Lindir hesitated, uncertain on how he should answer. Elrond waited, patient but curious. Lindir had long been a loyal right hand for whatever he needed done. Always calm, with a clear mind. So why was he so… uneasy? What was going on? Lindir had known the White Council for a long time now. So what was the reason for his unrest?

Lindir steadied himself to deliver the report. “Another settlement of Men has returned.”

The White Council rose to their feet. Another settlement of the Edain has returned? How? When? Where?

“What?”

“Which one?”

The questions ceased when Elrond raised his hand to quiet them. With a gesture, he asked for Lindir to continue.

“A village near the coast,” he reported. “The village named Olben has returned.”

Elrond stared in disbelief. “Last the village was occupied, it was raided.” By Morgoth’s forces, no less. The inhabitants of the village abandoned it and left it desolate at the end of the First Age, at most. And rumors from the Men said a vicious spirit haunted the remains of the village. How in Arda did it come back?

“It is also the home of a water beast,” Galadriel added. “The Nenroch.” A ferocious beast, the Nenroch was. Not even the bravest of Elves dared to go near it, for fear it would drag them underwater to drown. It was a notorious beast. It lured every living being foolish or unfortunate enough to wander near it to drown. And it was the reason the villagers abandoned Olben, to begin with. For the village to have returned, something must have happened to the Nenroch.

“That is correct,” Elrond stated. “If the beast is still there as well, then it would certainly be a great deal.”

“The Nenroch still lives, my Lord Elrond,” Lindir reported. Well, there goes _that_ notion. “But… it is no longer savage.” What? “Our guards have reported the beast is no longer savage. It now protects the village again, as it once did.”

“Incredible…”

The Nenroch was no longer savage? _And_ it had resumed its role as the village’s guardian? How? What had happened? Morgoth's corruption drove it to madness, to begin with. So how could it have returned to sanity after all these years?

Gandalf beamed, “That is terrific news.”

“Is it clear how it lost its savagery?” Saruman asked.

Lindir regarded them with a simple look. “The beast will not say,” he stated. “It has, however, mentioned a company of four Elves. And one Dwarf.”

Four Elves and one Dwarf? All in one company?

“So then that raises our questions more,” Elrond said. For it was not one Elf. But four. All of whom were accompanied by a Dwarf.

Questions filled their minds about this group. What are their reasons? Why did they go to Olben? Did they know it was occupied by the Nenroch? Or did they not care? And with there being four Elves instead of one, it could be any group from any realm. Were they from Rivendell? Or were they from Lothlórien? Perhaps they were Mirkwood Elves? But Thranduil was not one to venture outside the Woodland Realm of his own accord. Without good reason.

So many questions. Too few answers.

“Our questions remain unanswered. Until we are face to face with the one who is performing these giant feats,” Saruman stated. Which could not be for a long time after, Elrond felt the need to point out. Whoever these Elves and Dwarf were, they were doing a great service. Whether they knew it or not. Did Lindir have more news?

“Lindir.”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Is that all?”

“I'm afraid it is, my Lord.” Lindir glanced to the ground. And back up at the Council. “The scouts have, however, relayed a message from the Nenroch.”

Elrond paused, a tad uneasy himself. “Alright,” he said. “What has it said?”

Lindir gulped, apprehensive. “The Nenroch said, according to the scouts, that anyone who wishes to ask about this company.” He paused, discomfort clear in his eyes. “They will have to ask it directly.”

“‘It’?” Gandalf asked. “As in the Nenroch itself?”

“Precisely,” Lindir confirmed. “That is all, I'm afraid.”

At the head of the table, Saruman hummed. The Nenroch had lost its mind back in the First Age. When Morgoth’s corruption marred the land in the War of Wrath. Before, it had served as a faithful guardian to the village of Olben. And in the Ages after, no one dared to go near the place. In fear that the Nenroch would drag them underwater. He’d lost count of how many Elven soldiers they had lost to the beast. Let alone the many Men that fell prey to the beast’s deceptions. Now that it was in its right mind again, it was willing to speak with them?

“So be it,” Saruman said.

“Thank you, Lindir. You may leave.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

A respectful bow later, Lindir departed.

“The Nenroch knows who is performing these feats, it would seem,” Galadriel stated.

“Then it would be in our best interest to go to it for our answers,” Gandalf added.

“It would be in our best interest to also keep this inside the Council until we know the truth,” Saruman concluded. Eru only knew what Morgoth’s forces would do should they find someone was undoing their work. Would they ravage these places again? Or would they focus on the instigator? There was too much at risk should this information fall into their hands.

“The Nenroch is known to be fierce, even to the Eldar,” Galadriel affirmed. It was also an enormous risk. Sending scouts to visit a beast known to drown unsuspecting travelers. They would need someone who could avoid its nasty temper.

“I will go,” Gandalf announced. All heads turned to him. “I have traveled the world many times. I know that the earth holds creatures even beyond the reach of my memory.”

“Do take care, should the Nenroch go savage again,” Galadriel said. No one knew exactly what Morgoth did to drive it mad. So it was better to be safe and tread carefully. There was no telling if the Nenroch’s mind would fall apart again.

“One more thing I have to put on the table,” Gandalf added. “Is the fact that the Nenroch is a water beast.”

“Go on?”

Gandalf gladly did. “Water, salt or fresh, is water. And most places need access to water to thrive.” His eyes skimmed over the room, observing their expressions and language. “Would the Nenroch know what goes on past its home? Further inland?”

Galadriel hummed. For it was an excellent question Gandalf had posed. _Would_ the Nenroch know what had transpired past its home? Or would it even care? Its village of Olben was their only lead thus far. And it seemed to know who was responsible for these exploits. But would it be courteous and tell them? Or would it only tell them what it deemed necessary?

“Do you suppose it will tell us about this strange company?” she asked. Gandalf gave a small shrug. Even since the Elder Days, relationships between the Dwarves and the Elves had been tense. And that was while they were speaking politely. Hearing there was a Dwarf in the company of four Elves. It was all so strange.

Saruman added, “As much as I know of sentient beasts, not all of them do things without payment.” Of which, Gandalf could not disagree.

“That, I will enlist the help of Radagast,” he declared. Of all the Wizards who cared for the people of Arda, Radagast knew best how to handle the beasts and the birds. To the eyes of Men, approaching the Nenroch would be like taming a wild horse. Unnoticed by the others in the room, Galadriel smiled.

“As much as there are cautions,” Elrond warned. “There isn't much lead. So we will bite. We’ll gather the information from the Nenroch.”

“Very well.”

As much as nobody liked the idea of talking to the Nenroch, it was their best lead in solving this mystery. Whoever had restored Olben had also restored the Nenroch’s mind. Whatever miracle had happened there, the Nenroch knew who was responsible. Though the question remained on if it would tell them what they needed.

“One question remains,” Saruman reminded. “We will be going off the word of a beast. And it takes time for these things to occur. Such as…” He paused, turning to Galadriel. “How long ago was this group there?”

“Since the high noon,” she replied. Ah, yes. Yes, it was.

“Information indeed takes a fair amount of time to travel,” Gandalf agreed. “But this is all the lead we have to get an answer from.”

And no one knew where this company would appear next. There were no clues on their appearances or lineages. Only that they traveled with a Dwarf. There was little information on the Dwarf, even. No one even knew if the Elves the Dwarf had traveled with were Sindarin, Silvan, or Noldorin. All three? Or only two? 

Thus far, their only lead was the Nenroch.

“Do we know the general locations of the places this group has been to?” Elrond asked.

“There are several,” Galadriel replied. “And there are no patterns to their appearance.”

The exploit that had caught their attention was the castle of Asna. When the castle returned, so did the region around it. And the music with which it was renowned returned, as well. Alongside the recently returned Olben, there was a mountainside town in the Grey Mountains. It was a town where precious stones and metals could be mined. The sources they had asked explained it once belonged to a colony of Dwarves. Now the town was back and flourishing once more.

“Their last appearance was at the castle of Asna,” Galadriel mused. Of course, now that Olben was alive and flourishing again, their last known appearance was at that coastal village. “The castle was abandoned during the First Age, after the War of Wrath.” Meaning there wouldn’t be any treasure to find, contrary to Saruman’s statement. “We are still missing their reason for reviving these places.” Let alone what drew them to these places, to begin with.

“I can answer that one to a degree, my Lady,” Gandalf interjected. “As a traveler myself, it isn't always about what draws you in. But what you take from it when you leave. The feeling of experiencing a new place, the smells, and the sounds.” His eyes had a dreamy, faraway look in them, remembering all the places he had been. “What this group is doing, is taking little adventures for the enjoyment. Especially if they already know that the place is either their destination. Or on the path towards their destination.” A small smile crept onto his face. “It isn't always about the riches or the glory. I myself travel where I feel I must go.” A light chuckle. “And most of the time, I enjoy where I find myself. And I take with me the memory of what I experienced.”

Galadriel smiled a small smile.

“Have we decided on what to do then?” Elrond inquired.

“I believe we have,” Galadriel answered.

Then it was settled. Gandalf would visit Radagast the Brown to ask for his assistance. Once he had secured his help, Gandalf would go to meet the Nenroch in Olben. Upon arrival, they would ask the Nenroch about the company of Elves and their Dwarven friend. From there, he would glean what information he could and bring it back to the Council. Their decision made, Saruman adjourned the meeting.

“We will hold everything down here for your return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Tengwar script is from _Tecendil.com_
> 
>  **Red Lily:** I feel like no one ever becomes a true fanfiction writer until they tackle a subject as intricate and tricky as _The Lord of the Rings_. Or whatever floats their fancy.


End file.
